


Eternity Song Book Two: Serenity

by Jewel of Venus (orphan_account)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Multi, Romance, Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-14
Updated: 2002-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jewel%20of%20Venus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Tranquility'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity Song Book Two: Serenity

Well, everyone, after two weeks of waiting, here it is! Book Two is out! I hope you all like this as much as you seemed to have liked Tranquility. But less talk, more story, right? Here we go!  
~J-chan

Eternity Song Book Two:  
Serenity

Serenity: Prelude  
By Jewel of Venus

Sere waited nervously for the news whether she got the job or not. She was applying as a photographer to a fashion magazine, even though she was only 16. She quickly stood up when the head photographer came out of his office.

"Well, Miss Tsukino, it looks like you've got the job." he smiled. "There's a shoot about to start downstairs. Would you like to do it?"

"Oh!" Sere gasped in excitement. "Yes, well, sure! Thank you!"

"No problem, cutie."

Sere followed eagarly after Mr. Jameson, her new boss. If only Darien could see her... Sere frowned. This was no time to be thinking about HIM.

"Well, here we are."

The room was full of lights and platforms, and on one of them stood a beautiful girl with violet eyes and long, red-black hair.

"Hi Charlie!" The model waved. At a second glance, Sere decided that the model wasn't much older than her.

"Hi, Rei." Mr. Jameson turned to Sere. "Miss Tsukino, this is Rei, one of our FAVORITE models. Rei, our new photographer, Miss Serenity Tsukino." Sere blushed.

"You can just call me Sere." she said receiving a friendly handshake from Rei.

"Only if you call me Charlie. Listen, I've got a meeting in about ten minutes. Sere, this shoot is just for some extra pictures for Rei's portfolio. Do whatever you want, alright?" Mr. Jameson asked as he left.

"Yeah, sure...Charlie," Sere looked over at Rei. "Well, let's get started!"

\-----

Darien sat on his couch, staring at the ring he held in his hands. The ring he was going to give Sere. He couldn't stop wondering why she had left. The only explanation he could think of was that she had somehow found out that he was going to profess his love, and she had left so she wouldn't have to face him.

He sighed and looked around the apartment, his eyes resting on his computer. Tiredly, he stood up, slipping the silver ring onto his pinkie. If he couldn't have her back, he could at least write about it.

* * *

Well, that's the introduction to Sere and Darien's new world! Somehow, I don't think they'll be getting along without each other, how 'bout you? Anywho, next comes chapter one! (This is a prelude, remember? No? Well now you do!)

~J-chan


End file.
